Blind Faith: A Destiel Fanfiction
by WritingtheWrightWay
Summary: It has been a year since Dean died, and Castiel can't stop thinking about him. The angels grow concerned for their brother as he goes back down to Earth, living with Sam Winchester. Everything changes when an unusual angel comes to visit to bargain for Dean's life back. Will Sam and Cas be smart enough to say no, or will they cave in to temptation? Rated M for language and smut.
1. Heaven's not Heaven without you

"I will always be here for you Dean."

Those words, that promise, seemed like centuries ago for Castiel. What a stupid promise to make to a human, Eden had told him. Cas had been furious with him; Dean wasn't _just _a human.

It had been almost a year since Castiel returned from Earth to heaven. It felt good to be back with his brothers and sisters, back to the world he knew so well. At the same time though, he was devastated.

Dean Winchester. The man who changed his life forever. The man who loved him, more than anyone else ever could. Those damned green eyes, his stunning brown hair. His sharp lips, his beautiful chest. Dean had carved his way into Castiel's heart, leaving a deep gash- a piece of himself in its place.

"Castiel."

A voice cut through the silence that surrounded Cas's mind. He opened his eyes to see a young man, looking like he was the age of eighteen, sitting at the foot of his bed. The boy's olive green eyes stared at him with concern. Cas sat back in bed; Eden could sometimes creep up on him, being so quiet and nimble. Eden leaned over towards Cas, his face almost glowing in the morning sunlight. "Good morning, Castiel."

Eden had been Cas's partner ever since he could remember. They were best friends, virtually inseparable, by the time either of them were millennia old. Being the oldest of the two, Cas was a higher ranked angel, actually one of God's favorites. Eden, on the other hand, still had a long ways to go. The only thing that made him different from the rest was his level of thinking and comprehending; it was much higher than the other angels could ever imagine.

"Hello, Eden," stated Castiel. "Can I ask why you are in my room at such an early time?"

"Why can't I?" frowned the younger angel. "You don't study or do work in the morning- and of course you never sleep- so I thought you might want to talk."

Cas threw off the soft blanket that rested on his legs. Stretching his arms, he leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

Castiel looked back at Eden. His unwavering eyes hadn't moved from Cas since he came into the room.

"What are you so worried about?" Cas laughed, with nervousness trickling into his voice. Noticing that Eden's stare didn't soften, Cas took _his _turn to be concerned. "I'm fine, Eden. What's up with you?"

"You aren't fine," whispered Eden. His face formed into a sad smile. "No one could be fine after _that _happened to them. That includes you, Castiel. Pulling his brother towards him, Eden wrapped his arms around Cas. "You don't have to be like this- stoned faced and emotionless. Holding in grief doesn't help with anything."

Cas's eyes glistened with tears as he rested his head against Eden's shoulder.

"He's gone, Eden. I can't believe he's not coming back. It feels like he will just walk through that door, cracking a sly grin like he usually does. L-like he will drive up in his Impala, his green eyes shining when he looks at me. Dean isn't coming back. He's gone!"

Eden rubbed Cas's back. "He was a good man, Cas, but you were going to outlive him anyway. He was _just_ a human. You're an _angel_-"

"No. No," whispered Castiel, "Dean Winchester wasn't _just_ a human. He was something more than that. You wouldn't understand…"

"You are right. I wouldn't understand. I don't feel things like you do, like _humans_ do. I didn't get attached to them like you did. Their feelings are so… complicated. Unnecessary."

Cas flung of the bed, making Eden recoil. He was now standing up, his mouth curled back in the shape of a snarl, almost like a wolf baring its teeth. "_Never_ say that to me again, you hear me?! Just because you are an angel _does not_ mean anything. Don't assume that since you are _so_ much higher than humans, that for one minute, what they feel isn't necessary. Humans are beautiful creatures, created by our _father, _Eden! He made them just as important as us."

Eden took a step farther away from his angry brother, who looked like he was about to punch him. "I-I didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry?!_ You have to be kidding me Eden. Sorry doesn't fix anything!" Cas waved his hand to the door. "Leave. I'll talk to you later."

Opening the door, Eden hesitantly turned over his shoulder and looked at Cas. "Cas, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Sam wants to talk with you. He called me this morning." As Eden walked out the door, Cas was standing, speechless.

Sam Winchester. Dean's brother.

* * *

><p>Earth was more beautiful than Castiel remembered. The rolling green hills of Kentucky seemed to pop out more than ever before. The trees were shades of scarlet and gold, leaves falling from their branches. As he walked across the street to the bar he was meeting Sam at, a gust of wind swept through the air, cutting right through Cas's coat like cold daggers. Once Cas got closer to the bar, he noticed something very familiar.<p>

A car- no- _the _car sat in the parking lot. Nothing had changed since Castiel last saw the '67 Impala, its shiny black coat still looking as good as new. He walked by the car, running his fingers along the side. _I never thought I would be so happy to see a car so much in my life._ He went around to the trunk and popped it open. Weapons and other various objects were scattered around in the inside, and there were more duffel bags than in a boys' locker room. Cas picked up a green shirt, worn down from wear and hunting. Hugging the shirt close to his body, Castiel took a breath of the aroma. The scent of Old Spice soap and leather drifted to Cas, making him smile.

"Hey stranger."

Cas turned around to see Sam Winchester standing a few feet away from the Impala's hood. Casting a smile, Sam threw Cas a beer. Returning the grin, Cas flicked the cap off. "You know I don't drink, Sam."

"Hey times could change. For all I know, within a month you converted to being a raging alcoholic."

Cas laughed, a first in a long time, and sat down on the Impala's hood. Sam plopped down next to him, lifting his beer to his mouth. After a couple seconds, he looked at the angel curiously. "How'd you get into the truck? I thought I locked it."

"I have the key. Your brother gave it to me a long time ago." Cas shot Sam a sideways glance, patting the car. "Keeping a good care of her?"

"Oh. Well, Baby hasn't crashed yet, and I have to wash the goddamned car near everyday. I hope Dean doesn't come back to haunt my ass on this."

The moment the words left his mouth, he knew that might've triggered something in Cas. The angel crossed his arms and stared blankly at the pavement, lost in thought. Cas slowly shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Sam?"

Sam turned to Cas. "Yes?

"Do you remember the day he died?"

"The day Dean died. How could I forget, Cas?"

Cas sighed. "Can you tell it to me again?"

Sam stared at the sky, wanting to look at anything but that angel's pained face. "Why do you want me to?"

"I forgot. I forgot what Dean's voice sounded like, what his smile made me feel inside. What his jokes were. I forgot," whispered Cas," what Dean acted like before he died." Uncontrolled tears fell down from Castiel's ocean blue eyes, dripping onto his shaking hands. "Sam please."

Reaching out to Cas, Sam wiped the tears away from his face, oblivious to the ones he was shedding himself. 'Shh...it's okay. I'll tell you, Cas." Rubbing his eyes, Sam started his story.

"It was a beautiful autumn day…"


	2. Sam's Story

_October 18th, 2006_

_One year ago_

"Hey come on, Sammy. We need to get a move on."

Sam jumped into the passenger seat of the Impala, throwing his laptop in the backseat. A pair of hands caught of it, setting the computer, setting it on the floor. Dean, who was sitting behind the wheel, looked in the mirror. A blue eyed face stared back at him curiously.

"Ready to go back there, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel gave him a nod and looked back down to his lap. A copy of Sherlock Holmes was laying open, a blue pastel bookmark lodged between its pages. He took the bookmark out and started to read.

After a good ten minutes, Dean glanced back at Cas. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"Well, no duh."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Dean laughed. "He was a hunter, you know."

Sam frowned at Dean. "You're joking me." When Dean didn't say anything, Sam threw his hands up in the air. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah man. Sherlock was also secretly dating John Watson too," added Dean sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sam leaned over and punched Dean in the shoulder, muttering 'dumbass'.

Cas, who was ignoring the two of them, finally spoke up. "So what are we hunting this time?" A spirit?"

Dean did a half shrug. "Sammy thinks it's a Pagan god, but we aren't sure yet."

"Which god?" Cas asked.

"I don't know," replied Sam, looking over his shoulder. He then turned back to Dean. "How far are we away from Niles?"

Glancing at the passing road sign, Dean added up the miles in his head. "Well Chicago isn't far- around 20 miles. After we get there, Niles is a half hour's drive."

"Okay," said Sam. "I'll do some research along the way."

An hour later, they arrived in Niles. Checking into a motel, Dean parked the Impala. Sam wanted to go on a walk to stretch his legs, so he volunteered to go get supper as well. After locking the car, Dean went into the motel room to find Cas watching Jeopardy. The angel frowned. "These questions don't make much sense. They aren't even that historical."

"It's just a game show. You can get money off it if you win." Dean sat down on the bed, shutting the T.V. off. "You know," he whispered, "Sam isn't going to be back for a while. We got the whole room to ourselves."

"That's true," Cas muttered, resting his head in the crook of Dean's neck. The angel gave him a soft kiss on his collarbone, pushing Dean back on the bed. Taking off his leather jacket, Dean stripped Cas of his beige trenchcoat too. Castiel smiled, sliding his hands under the hunter's shirt, feeling Dean's muscular chest. With one swift movement, the soft hands pulled his shirt up and over his chest.

"You should be researching, you know?" Cas whispered to Dean. "Sam's going to be pissed."

"Screw Sam. He doesn't matter right now, Cas."

Dean leaned over towards Castiel. The angel could smell him, the scent of cinnamon and pine needles. "I love you," Cas breathed, kissing Dean in the nip of his neck. The Winchester ran his hands through Cas's silky hair and pressed his lips against the angel's forehead. Flipping on top of Castiel and straddling him, Dean bit his lip.

"I love you too." Dean whispered before he found Cas's lips with his own. Cas closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his partner's figure, pressing their bodies flush together.

_BAM. _Someone slammed open the motel door. Dean jumped off the bed grabbing his gun of the nightstand. He slowly lowered it as he realized it was Sam.

"Dean! The Pagan god. It found me." Sam was out of breath as he looked at the two of them, shirtless and red in the face. Shaking his head, Sam's eyebrows rose. "Am I missing something here?"

"Sam," said Dean, ignoring his brother's last comment. "The Pagan god. Where is it?" When Sam didn't respond, keeping his eyes locked on Dean's chest, Dean stepped towards his brother and waved his hands in front of his face. "Sammy. Why. Did. You. Run. Here?"

"That freakin' spirit tailed my ass to the motel. For all I know, it could be right outside the door." Grabbing a gun and wooden stake from his duffel bag on the floor, Sam turned to Dean and Cas. "Put some goddamn shirts on!"

Cas grabbed his shirt off the ground and flicked out his angel blade. Something suddenly smashed through the wall, the window shattering glass everywhere. A strange looking creature barreled in, resembling a half deer human. It's eyes glowed a turquoise blue, and as it stood up, Cas realized it must've been at least eight feet tall. It had a sickening hunched back and three pairs of horns that protruded from its head. Long fangs poked out of its mouth, looking like they could crunch through anything.

"Shit," yelled Dean. "What is this thing?" He shot it in the head, hoping to give his brother an opportunity to stab the beast, but they only affect the bullet had was making the creature more enraged. The animal tossed its head and snorted, launching itself at Dean. The charging horns gave him barely enough time to sidestep in the creature.

"Sam you got to stab this thing. I don't have a stake."

"I know!" Sam yelled back. His eyes widened. "Dean watch out!" Before he could finish his warning, the beast's antlers came intact with his brother's back. Blood splattered everywhere, spraying the floor and beds. Dean let out a small gasp, not having enough time to scream. The deer's horns impaled his chest, their ivory spikes budding from his skin, letting crimson red blood bloom around them.

"No!" Cas screamed throwing himself at the Pagan god. He swung his angel blade, making a high arc in the air. It came down on top of the animal's head, severing the creature in half. Letting out a gruesome screech, the beast burst into white light, leaving a pile of black dust behind.

"Dean!" Castiel ran over to where the hunter laid unconscious, bleeding out on the floor. "Oh my god...Dean." Cas rested his palm on the wound and tried to heal it. To his surprise, it didn't heal; the wound only bled worse. "What...why.." stuttered Cas, flipping around to the pile of dust. "_What did you do to him_?!"

A cold hand grasped Cas's. He turned back to see Dean was awake- barely. "Cas," he whispered hoarsely. Castiel blinked, tears running down his cheeks. With his remaining strength, the dying hunter reached up and wiped his tears away. Cas gently pushed Dean's hand back down, his voice cracking. "Dean. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, don't cry, Cas," croaked Dean. "It's...going to be okay."

"No, Dean, hold on. We'll call an ambulance- the hospital or nine-one-one. Please, Dean."

"Cas. I've been to Heaven. To Hell. It's been too long; I want to rest…"

Sam shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Dean you can't die. You have to keep living. For me."

"Sammy." muttered Dean. "You're a hunter- a kickass one. You can live without me." His sentence turned to a bloody cough. "You have Cas to watch out for you. You don't need me Sam."

"You're wrong, Dean!" Sam shook his head. "I need you more than words can explain. Please."

Dean smiled faintly. "I'm dying and you are still acting like my little brother Sammy." Switching his gaze to Castiel, Dean's smile faded. "Cas. Take care of my brother. I can't imagine him dying too."

"Dean. You are not going to die." Cas sternly grabbed the hunter's hand. "You can't."

Laughing, Dean looked at the ceiling. "Don't push yourself too hard. I wonder where I'm going- Heaven or Hell? Maybe if I go to Hell, I can drink some beers and play poker with Crowley all day."

"Dean, stop it. You are not dying!"

He coughed up even more blood. "You can't stop the inevitable, Castiel. Dean choked on the last words, coughing more violently than ever. He grabbed Cas's hand tightly. "Remember something for me Cas." Cas sobbed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Cas."

"Dean…"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Sam finished his beer and threw it into the trees, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Cas stared at his hands, had running out of tears to cry himself. After a few seconds, he looked up at Sam.<p>

"You know what? Dean is right. He wanted me to look after you, Sam. I can't go back to heaven. I am staying with you, no matter what. I need to. For you and Dean.


End file.
